Drabble Trees
by Britmonnie
Summary: These are short Drabbles that spring from the drabble before, All M/G.  It is a combined effort between Monnie32 and Britgirlatheart
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a drabble tree. A drabble tree is a starting drabble and then person can take a word or phrase and then write their own drabble that incoporates it. The drabble by the way does not actually have to follow the previous drabble, just incorporate something from it.**

**A few simple rules:**

**1) Each drabble must have Morgan/Garcia. Other characters can be used.**

**2) Technically a drabble is 100 words, but we are not picky, as long as it is around there.**

**3) If you would like to contribute to our tree please PM us.**

**4) Please bold the word or phrase you are using. Makes it easier.**

**5) Each drabble must include a word phrase or sentence from the previous drabble. What you do NOT need to do is continue the previous drabble-it is about taking a phrase and making it your own, having fum with it, not making it a longer story.**

**6) HAVE FUN!**

* * *

><p>Garcia<strong> was stunned, her mind was screaming to push him away<strong>. She knew her brain was even trying to tell her arms to push at him, but they weren't cooperating. Then Penelope decided to bite him, but instead she found herself returning his kiss. In that one single kiss, the fire of hate that ran through her blood turned to a completely different fire. Everything tingled, and there were butterflies in her stomach, and the Pen knew that she had, in this one moment, fallen in love with Derek Morgan.

There is that point when your heart and your head finally align. When you know it is wrong, but it still feels so good you can't help but give in to it even though it is not what you really want to do or in your character.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pressing her whole body against his. His hands were in her hair, his tongue deepening and exploring within the confines of her mouth.

He picked her up and carried her to the couch and sat down allowing her to straddle him. His restrained cock pressing hard against the denim of his jeans, begging to get out.

She let out a moan and they broke apart for a few minutes, long enough to get her shirt off over her head and his. She went to work at his jeans, undoing his belt and the buttons and softly rubbing him against his pants.

"Don't tease," he growled.

"Oh Sug, I am only getting warmed up."

She undid the zipper and let his pants fall to the floor. He quickly stepped out of them, not breaking the kiss. He hoisted her skirt up and shimmied her panties down. He slid his fingers along her opening and she shuddered. He slowly lined her up and sat her down on his hard shaft. She began bouncing and grinding and rocking her hips against him. She was moaning and screaming as she rocked against him. She bit his lip hard as she released. He pulled her tight and rocked her harder as he released inside her. They collapsed into a sated mess onto the sofa.

There was a knock at the door. "Penny, you busy?" it was Kevin.

_Oh shit! I forgot where I was. _

Morgan never muttered a word, he was waiting for her cue.

"I'm working on something uber important for Hotch, I need about 45 minutes before I can be interrupted." She breathed out.

"Ok, I'll come back then," he said, she could hear him walking away.

She sat up scrambling trying to get dressed. Morgan was up and into his clothes.

"I'm so sorry, babygirl...I didn't mean to."

"I am a willing party, Morgan, I just don't know what possessed me to do it here," she said pulling her shirt on.

"Can we do this again, or was it just a one-timething?" he asked.

"Oh, handsome, you can bet we will be repeating that. I will deal with Kevin later, right now I have some video footage to erase," she smiled.

"My house at 8," he said kissing her once more and walking out.

xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**"My house at 8" he said kissing her once more and walking out.**

His house at 8...wow she couldn't believe it was finally happening. Holy crap...her dreams are finally coming true. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her office door, she looked at the clock. Forty-five minutes, oh bloody lizard lips, Kevin.

"Come in" she called.

Kevin walked in and he noticed Pen's demeanor.

"Kevin we gotta talk." Garcia said quietly.

Breaking up with Kevin wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Penelope wished she had done it years ago. She needed to stop thinking about the past and thinking about her future with Derek.

Penelope walked up to his door and before she could knock it was being opened by her sculpted chocolate god. Oh yes the future was theirs for the taking.

xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Penelope walked up to his door and before she could knock it was being opened by her sculpted chocolate god.** Oh yes the future was theirs for the taking.

She could not get in the house fast enough, his hands were all over her and hers him. Her coat was off, her shoes were tossed, the poor dog ran for cover. They were shedding clothes the whole walk to the bedroom between kisses.

"Bed...now!" he growled.

She crawled on the bed and looked at him, there was fire and passion in his eyes that she was certain matched hers.

He kissed her neck and kissed a path to her ample breasts and licked at her nipple while teasing the other, by the time he reached her legs and ran a finger over the slick folds she shuddered.

"Wow, baby," he cooed.

"You drive me crazy handsome," she purred.

"I hope that's not all you got in you tonight..." he smiled.

"Oh hell no! I am only getting started."

xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**"I'm so sorry, babygirl...I didn't mean **for you to find out like this**"**

Derek never wanted to hurt Penelope, and this news just killed her.

"Are you sure?" Garcia asked in disbelief.

" I saw it with my own eyes, and if I wasn't in such a state of shock, and if Reid wasn't with me, I would have pummelled Kevin Lynch into the ground." Derek pulled Pen into a hug.

"I guess I truly don't deserve to have the happily ever after." She started to cry.

"No, no!" Derek made her look at him, "Baby girl you deserve everything! Please let me give it to you."

Penelope looked at him in wonder, did he really just say what she thought? Before she could think about anymore, she looked up at Derek and whispered, "Yes Derek, oh God yes! I want you to give me everything."

xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Derek made her look at him**, "Baby girl you deserve everything! Please let me give it to you."

"It's not fair to you," she pouted.

"Do you know what's not fair, wanting and lusting after you for 7 years, to scared I'd screw up to take a chance and when I finally got the balls to do it you were dating Kevin Lynch, that is what's not fair."

She was silent for a minute.

"Let me decide what is and isn't fair for me, I want you and I think you want me, what else is there to know?"

xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**She was silent for a minute.**

"Baby girl, ya with me?" Derek whispered into her hair as they lay on his bed.

Penelope nodded "Did we just really do that? Please tell that wasn't a dream."

Derek smiled, "That was no dream, we really did it!"

Derek looked at the nurse and smiled as she handed him his brand new daughter. No this most definitely was not a dream, but if it were oh please don't let him wake up. He looked down at his wife and daughter and definitely felt complete.

xxxxx


End file.
